Another course
by ad-iuficium
Summary: What if things in 'The Final Problem' took another course? Mycroft kind of saves the day. Enjoy.


**A/N**

I'm so ashamed for myself. I know I should have written a new chapter for 'Setting him right' but I didn't. I haven't finished it yet. I'm extremely sorry but it's a miracle I write in it's own way. I wrote this fic while doing ancient Greek class. Sorry once more.

Thanks for your time,now on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my mistakes. Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat are bloody lucky. And Sir Arthur Conan Doyle,obviously. ;)

 **MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

Mycroft suddenly woke up. He wasn't in his warm bed with his beloved in his arms. He,in fact,was in a cold dim-lighted room. He was in the cellar of the Musgrace house his family used to live once. It was his favourite room,the cellar. Full of solitude and silence,perfect for when he wanted to play his violin without having his little brother butting in. Nobody could hear him in this room then and he doubted anyone would hear him now if he screamed or made noise in any way. Thankfully,Mycroft knew this room like the back of his hand and still remembered that there was a small door in the left wall. He was a bit slow,though, from whatever his dear sister had injected in his pulsing veins.

After pushing around some pieces of wood that used to house endless rows of wine bottles,he succeeded in finding the secret door. A lot of crawling took place and the man known as the British Government found himself at the outside of his family home. It was hard,at first, to proccess his surroundings but whatever he was doing in his mind library stopped when he heard a shout from the well in the backyard. Looking around him he grabbed a rope that was beside him and rushed to the well.

Getting his suit jacket,petticoat and tie off,Mycroft let the one end of the rope fall into the well. After a rough pull with all his might,whoever was inside started coming to the surface. Pull after pull and yank after yank. Eons seemed to have passed when the man finally was able to get out. It was John Watson! How on earth did he manage to land in the bloody well,Mycroft mused. The doctor was soaked to the bone,shivering and breathing heavily.

The older Holmes covered John with his jacket and slumped on the ground besides him.

"Thanks,Mycroft."

"Think nothing of it,John." It was the first time the man had called the doctor without using his surname and it shocked but what followed next surprised him even more. Mycroft had pulled out his right shoe's heel and was messing with it.

"What are you doing?''

''I don't have my brolly with me. This is a tracking device but more than that,it's a way to contact Anthea. Help will be coming sortly."the older man said.

"Where's Sherlock?"the doctor said with a desperate tone in his voice. Euros wouldn't kill him,surely. She wanted him to play her games,right? Right? Panic Mode on.

"Stay here please,John. I'll find my brother and return him to us."he said and got up to leave.

"Wait for me!"the younger man tried to get up but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

''Let me save my brother John Watson. You need to rest. I have done wrong to both you and him. Let me redeem myself."

"You tried to get Sherlock to kill you. Mycroft,this is difficult for you but you-"

"Soldiers."he meaningfully said and made his way to the house. He had to get his brother to safety,as well as his sister. She had harmed more that he could count among with the Holmes brothers and the kind doctor. This had to stop.

With these thoughts weighting on his mind,Mycroft got inside the house from the front door. In the burt stairway stood a flat TV screen. On but showing nothing in particular. He opened the door that was leading to the sitting room and there she was. Hugging her legs with her hands and resting her head on her raised knees. Her black hair creating a raven curtain around her.

"Euros." he whispered and got down on his knees,sitting on the soiled mattress his sister was on.

''Mycroft.'' she said from her position,not moving at all. "He didn't come. He didn't come to s-save me. N-Nobody cares."now she was full-on sobbing.

It seemed that his sister had finaly met her breaking point. He put his arms around her and crashed Euros to his chest,caressing her back and gently kissing her head,tring to comfort her.

Was all that his doing? He didn't started it but he continued Uncle Ruby's work. He really fucked it up this time,no? What could be done now,though?

"I'm here,my dear, Will you let me try to save you? Me? Your older brother? You used to like me once."he tried to reason with her.

"Mycroft!"she cried and put her arms around her older brother's form. Embracing him to herself with all of her strength,trying to hold him like a lifeline. Finaly, Euros felt a set of protecting arms around her,sheltering her from the world.

"Shh,my darling girl. It will be alright. Everything will be fine from now on."Mycroft was glad that his sister was responding to him. Though,he had to get to Sherlock.

"Euros,where is Sherlock?"he gently asked the woman in his snuggled in his arms.

"He's in the k-kitchen. Over the stairs. He hasn't woken up yet."the woman responded,pointing at a laptop screen nearby that showed a figure laying on a big wooden table.

"I'm going to wake him up,ok? Will you stay here and wait for us to come and get you?"

"Y-Yes."she whispered back to him.

"Alright."he kissed her head once more and disengaged himself from Euros. He slowly got up and headed to the burnt room once known as the kitchen. This was another favourite room of his in this house. A happy memory came to him. Girly laughter coming from his sister,smell of ginger cookies from the operating oven. Already chrismasy made sweets sourounding the table. Maybe there was still a chance to hear his sister laugh. Maybe there was still hope for her. And them. Maybe.

Insisde the room,there on the wooden table from the laptop screen was his little brother. Belstaff and all. Mycroft got closer and touched gently Sherlock's curly hair. He smiled absentmindently. He himself had ginger curls all over his head once. And glasses. Thank god for contacts. Though his beloved loved him in glasses. He couldn't see the appeal but anyway.

"Sherlock..."he said gently and slightly shook the consulting detective with a hand on his shoulder. After repeating his name a few times his brother woke up.

"John!" he shouted and got up.

"He's alright,Sherlock. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." he said once more gently. Surprising him,Mycroft put his arms around his brother and embraced him. Knowing that his brother was at least bodily fine,the politician could breath a bit easier. However,he would rest when 'The Woman' was once more safely in his arms.

His brother didn't disappoint and hugged him back."What's the situation?'' A question loaded with sentiment ,common when they were playing in their shared childhood.

"John is secure outside. Help is ahve to get to Euros. She is safe." after a moment's hesitation he added "In a way." was said from Mycroft in Sherlock's ear. They didn't want to be overheard. There were two cameras in the room.

"Good,thanks brother dear."

Together they went back into the siting room. Euros was up,pacing infront of the open door. When she saw her brothers she run to them and hugged them.

Too many hugs from my account,the detective mused.

After a while both brother's took each a hand of Euros and got out of the burnt house. On the porch sited was John Watson waiting for them. Seconds later, three police cars and two black jaguars entered the house's big yard. An ambulance followed after them.

Euros exposure to affection had ,apparently, reddened her speechless as she wouldn't respond but simply nodd her head at her brothers. It was decided that she would spend the night at the police station and then back to Sherrinford with changed conditions. This time,however there would be family visits.

With their sister sorted out for the night,John,Sherlock and Mycroft got into one of the jaguars. They had already been checked by the ambulance and were finaly good to go. Anthea was already sited in the front seat. She handed them their phones from Sherrinford. As soon as Mycroft got his phone in his hands he texted his beloved.

 **Finaly safe. I will tell you all about it. I love you. MH**

Immediately,he received a new text.

 **I'm at your office with Mrs Hudson and Rosie. Come here. All of you. I love you too. I miss you,My. MH**

Mycroft Holmes breathed a deep sigh and let his body relax against the car sit. His eyes closed at their own record and a single tear fell on his smooth either of the Baker Street Boys saw that tear,we'll ever know as they didn't commented on it. Mycroft let it fall. He was human,after all. He probably needed a break. He would take some time off to be with his family. And maybe they would try to create a family of their own with his darling woman.

And it suddenly struck was Molly having a bad day? Being tired was expected but he ought to have been in the lab when Euros called. What was she doing at home? And in that condition...? He finally opened his eyes to see that the car was unmoving and the other occupants had left him all alone in the car.

With a deep breath he opened his own door and got out himself. With tired and slow movements the trio with Anthea leading entered the 'Iceman's' office. Inside was a hyper aware pathologist with a sleeping Rosie in her arms and sited in Mycroft's chair was Mrs Hudson.

At the arrival of the men,Molly tenderly put little Rosie in her bassinet ,after looking at the three for signs of blood and seeing none the young woman rushed to embrace the older Holmes. He in turn took his love in his arms and held her tightly,embracing her in return. His head was now resting beside her neck,covered by the vanilla scented strands of straight brownish hair.

"Oh,Mycroft! I thought I had lost you!"Molly said after a while.

John,though,couldn't believe his eyes. "Really?! Molly and Mycroft...? Is the apocalypse near?" he said while moving over to his sleeping infant.

''Shut up,John." Mrs Hudson said kissing the doctor's head and patting his back.

Whatever else was said was lost in Molly's and Mycroft's ears. They only had eyes for each other. Tears now cascading down the woman's face.

"Shh,my darling. I'm here now and everyone is ,I wonder what had you so distressed back there? Are you ok?"Mycroft asked knowing all well why his woman was in such a predicament but was patiently waiting for her to tell him on her own accord.

"I-I shall thell you later,My. I don't know how you'll take it."she said from his chest.

"He will be delighted by your news,Molly. As will Mummy and Father. And we here,of course."the consulting detective encouraged her and kissed her head looking at his brother's eyes at the same time. Someone who didn't know them would say that the exchanged a whole discussion with that one look. And that's what they did. Everything would be alright now. With a bit of adjusting but fine nevertheless.

"You are pregnant?! The British Government impregnated you?! Jesus!" the doctor uttered.

"Shut up,John." was heard from everyone except John himself of course. Though it was said in a low tone as not to wake little Miss Watson. It seemed she would have company growing up. Thing were looking up.

Mary was at the door. Giving John a thumps-up and then looking pointedly at his best friend. "Get on with it."she said and disappeared once more from his eyes. Maybe that's what he would do. Get on with it,indeed.

 _ **The End**_

 **MHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH**

 **A/N**

I hoped you liked this. I would definitely appreciate a review! They make my day! I don't know when the next chapter on 'Setting him right' will be uploaded as it's half written still. God,I'm so very sorry. Like really sorry...

Anyway,you can find me on Twitter,Instagran and Tumblr by **ad_iuficium**. Thanks for your time,mates! Till we next meet,

 **Andriana,Greece**


End file.
